Her Kindness
by Nofaz
Summary: Setelah hal-hal yang telah terjadi, Gajeel pun teringatkan kembali, apa yang membuatnya tertarik dengan si Bookworm pendek itu...


Satu lagi cerita dari Nofaz, tetep dengan cerita yg gak jelas T.T. Don't like don't read. Do like do read.

Disclaimer: ADA DI PROFIL ^_^ (cerita sebelumnya kelupaan)

* * *

Hari itu juga, Levy terus-menerus memandang ke arah pintu masuk guild, dengan tatapan serius, tanpa disadarinya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan kemarin, hari sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya lagi, sudah hampir satu minggu Levy berlaku seperti itu. Tentu saja, hal yang sangat jelas seperti itu mengundang perhatian dari teman-teman di sekitarnya.

Yah, walaupun sering kali mereka hampir tidak dihiraukan oleh si Bookworm itu.

Hari itu juga, Lucy beserta Jet dan Droy, dengan penuh cemas, berusaha menanyakan ada apa pada Levy. "Levy… Hei Leeeeeeeeevy" Lucy berusaha berbicara pada Levy, sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Levy. Tidak ada hasil.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeevy" Jet dan Droy mencoba memanggil bersamaan, "…" Levy pun tetap tidak bergeming. Sampai akhirnya… *plaaak!*

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" Levy akhirnya tersadar, dengan sangat kaget, karena akhirnya Lucy memakai senjata andalannya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dengan memukul punggung Levy, dengan keras tentunya.

"Adudududuh… Kenapa kau memukul aku, Lu-chaaaaaan?" protes Levy sambil meringis kesakitan pada Lucy, sedangkan sang Penyihir Celestial Spirit itu malah tersenyum sinis. "Hmph, itu karena kau melamun lagi Levy-chan".

"Haah? Aku tidak melamun kok", ungkap Levy, dan dengan segera dua teman setimnya dari Shadow Gear tidak percaya dan mulai mengoceh secara bersamaan.

"Tidaaaaak Levy, ada apa Levy? Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Kau dari kemarin dan berhari-hari sebelumnya juga, selalu melamun sendiri saja…", dengan banyaknya omongan mereka, Levy pun perlahan-lahan mulai memandang pintu masuk lagi, "…kau juga memandangi ke pintu masuk terus, dan juga kalau kami mengajakmu berbicara, kau tidak menghiraukan…", akhirnya, Levy pun kembali fokus hanya pada pintu masuk guild, "…dan begitulah, kami berdua sangat mengkhawa-!" dan akhirnya Jet dan Droy tersadar bahwa mereka tidak didengarkan oleh Levy. Kasihan sekali mereka.

Dan akhirnya, untuk hari itu juga, Jet, Droy, serta Lucy, menghela nafas mereka secara bersamaan, "Haaaaaah…".

Melihat kejadian itu, Mirajane pun menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Sudahlah kalian, mungkin Levy hanya ingin waktunya sendiri", kata Mira menenangkan dengan lembut, "Lebih baik, kita tinggalkan saja Levy sendiri untuk hari ini, ya?" Mira pun mengajak mereka meninggalkan Levy sendiri, dan mereka pun menyetujuinya, menyudahi dulu untuk pagi hari ini. Setelah mereka pergi, Mira tertawa kecil, karena Mira tahu dengan pasti apa yang terjadi pada Levy. Tidak ada yang bisa luput dari penglihatannya. Mira selalu memperhatikan Levy, yang selalu memandang orang yang masuk ke guild dengan ekspresi kecewa, walau tipis. Mira tahu, pasti Levy menunggu seseorang datang, dan Mira pun tahu, siapa 'orang' ini.

"Hihihi, dasar Levy".

Benar saja perkiraan Mira, si Penyihir Mungil ini benar-benar selalu memandangi setiap orang yang masuk dengan tatapannya yang serius. Setiap ada orang masuk, dia berubah menjadi penuh harap, tetapi saat mengetahui siapa yang datang, Levy terlihat agak kecewa, dan kembali menatap pintu masuk dengan serius kembali. Selalu seperti itu berulang-ulang. Dan dia sendiri pun tidak menyadarinya.

Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya, Levy terus berkata,

"_Gajeel… kapan kau kembali…?_"

* * *

"Hooooooi, Bookworm, aku kembali!", Gajeel datang, dari jauh dapat dilihatnya Levy, walau mungil badannya, tetap saja rambutnya yang biru cerah berbalutkan headband khasnya, selalu membuat Levy mudah untuk dilihatnya dari kejauhan.

"Hai, Gajeel, aku sudah lama sekali menunggumu", Gajeel pun sampai pada Levy, ditambah dengan senyum indah yang berseri di wajah Levy, membuat sang Iron Dragon Slayer itu semakin bersemangat untuk bertemu dengannya. Walau begitu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda menurut Gajeel, tapi dia tidak terlalu menghiraukannya.

Dicarinya sesuatu dari tas Gajeel, "Ini pesananmu Bookworm, buku sihir kuno dari kota tempat pekerjaanku", Gajeel mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang terlihat sangat tua dan besar, dari tasnya, dan diberikannya kepada Levy. "Ini benar yang kau cari, kan Bookworm? Aku tidak se-"

"Tidak, tidak, Gajeel, bukan ini yang aku butuhkan…", Levy meletakkan buku tersebut entah di mana, dan perlahan mendekat menuju Gajeel, membuatnya kaget, "Hah…!?"

Kedua tangan Levy diletakkannya di dada Gajeel, dan dengan tatapan dan nada yang seduktif, dipandangnya Gajeel, "Kau tahu kan, Gajeel? Aku tidak butuh buku itu lagi, aku cuma ingin berada disini, denganmu, Gajeel~", dan perlahan-lahan wajah Levy semakin mendekat ke wajah Gajeel.

"Heeeeh?!"

.

.

.

Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Gajeel, sebelum cahaya yang terang benderang, membutakan bahkan mata sang Naga Besi, bersinar entah darimana. Suara samar-samar pun mulai terdengan di telinganya.

"-eel"

"Gajeel!"

"GAJEEL!"

"Woooaaaah!" Gajeel tersentak, matanya terbuka lebar, nafasnya terengah-engah, dan dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya di kereta, terlihat jelas bahwa dia kaget.

"Bangun Gajeel, kita sudah hampir sampai Magnolia", kata Phanterlily kepada Gajeel, mereka saat ini sedang berada di kereta api, setelah perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan. Apalagi di kereta api, bagi Gajeel.

"Buat apa kau membangunkanku, dasar kucing, kita kan belum sa-! Uuugh, hooooeeeeeeek!" dan Gajeel pun mengalami mabuk yang teramat sangat menyakitkan akibat kendaraan.

"Hmm, salahmu sendiri, kau mengigau terus dalam tidurmu, dan itu sangat menggangguku, makanya kubangunkan. Apalagi juga, mukamu merah tuh, hahaha", kata Lily sambil menunjuk muka Gajeel yang benar-benar mulai merah. Lily pun mulai mempermainkan Gajeel, apalagi dengan Gajeel yang sedang mabuk, semua menjadi mudah. "Pasti kau bermimpi yang aneh-aneh kan?" lanjut Lily dengan ekspresi yang seperti mengetahui segalanya.

"Apa kau, dasar kucing siala- hoooooooeeeeeek!" Gajeel akhirnya takluk dengan rasa mualnya, disertai Lily yang mulai tertawa melihat partnernya itu.

"_Ukh, dasar kucing sial, tapi benar juga katanya, aku benar-benar mimpi aneh sekali, apalagi dengan adanya si Pendek yang aneh di mimpi itu…_" pikir Gajeel, dan wajahnya kembali memerah sekali, saat mengingat dengan jelas, apa yang dilakukan Levy di mimpinya, jantungnya pun mulai berdebar, "_Sabar, sabar Gajeel, tenangkan dirimu. Ini hanya mimpi, dan… Ya! Ini pasti hanya akibat dari rasa mual sialan ini! Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan lagi, hanya efek mual…_" Gajeel yang mendapat keyakinan baru mulai menenangkan dirinya, dan mulai kembali tertidur untuk menghilangkan mabuknya itu.

Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, hanya ada satu hal yang ada di pikirannya,

"_Apa Bookworm benar-benar bisa seperti itu ya?_"

* * *

Hari pun telah siang, dan Levy masih belum meninggalkan posisinya, memperhatikan pintu masuk guild. Untuk hari ini, dia memiliki firasat yang kuat, bahwa si Naga Besi yang ditunggunya itu telah pulang dari pekerjaanya. Karena percaya pada firasatnya itu, si Bookworm mungil ini pun makin semangat untuk melakukan ritual memandang pintu masuknya itu, dengan penuh harap.

Hingga pada akhirnya, seseorang membuka pintu masuk guild, dan memasuki ruangan.

Waktu serasa melambat bagi Levy, jantungnya berdebar-debar, senyuman terpampang di wajahnya. Dia yakin, dengan harapan yang tinggi, bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang ditunggunya selama ini. Senyuman di wajahnya semakin melebar, bersamaan dengan saat dia melihat kain hitam dari pakaian orang itu, dengan rambut spiky hitam yang panjang, serta pernak-pernik besi mengkilat yang khas di wajah orang itu. Diikuti dengan kucing hitam kecil di belakang orang itu, semakin memastikan Levy.

Yup, Gajeel Redfox telah kembali ke Fairy Tail.

* * *

Gajeel telah sampai di Magnolia, dan juga dia sekarang telah berada tepat di depan gedung Fairy Tail. Entah kenapa, sebelum memasuki Fairy Tail, Gajeel merasa agak aneh, jantungnya berdebar kembali. Apalagi dengan ingatan mimpinya tadi, membuatnya agak memerah kembali, dengan pikiran bahwa sesaat lagi dia akan bertemu kembali dengan si Bookworm setelah sekian lama. Mimpinya membuatnya agak takut bertemu Levy, yang membuatnya takut adalah, jika si Pendek benar-benar seperti itu, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berpikir atau bertindak apa. Jujur saja, sejak terakhir kali, Gajeel tidak ingin lagi melihat si Pendek ini dalam rasa sakit, apalagi karena dia, oleh karena itu, dia bersumpah dalam dirinya, dia akan melindungi si Pendek, kapanpun dia dibutuhkan.

Diceknya kembali buku yang telah dititipkan si Bookworm, dia pun menenangkan dirinya. "_Yah, lebih baik segera masuk…_"

Gajeel pun melangkah masuk, dengan sambutan langsung dari si Pendek Levy.

"Oi, aku kembali Bookworm!"

* * *

"Oi, aku kembali Bookworm!"

Hanya ucapan itu yang dibutuhkan Levy, sebelum akhirnya dia berlari, berlari langsung menuju Gajeel. "Gajeel…!" sapa Levy kepada Gajeel dengan wajah yang sangat cerah, yang juga sangat kontras dengan beberapa hari sebelumnya, saat dia telah sampai di hadapan Gajeel. Lily yang melihat hal itu pun mengerti, dan segera mengeluarkan sayapnya dan langsung terbang menuju Happy dan Charle, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Gajeel, saat melihat si Bookworm seperti itu, merasa ada perasaan senang, yang muncul di hatinya. Lagipula, bagaimana tidak senang kan, bila telah lama pergi dan akhirnya disambut oleh Levy dengan senyumnya yang sangat cerah, ya kan? Gajeel kemudian menunjukkan seringai khasnya.

"Lama sekali kau pergi Gajeel, apa pekerjaanmu kali ini sangat susah ya?" tanya Levy pada Gajeel, tentu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Bookworm. Pekerjaanku hanya memburu beberapa bandit sialan di kota itu, hanya butuh dua hari, dan kelompok bandit dan markas sialan mereka telah aku hancurkan hingga rata. Hmm, terlalu mudah." Levy mendengarkan kata-kata Gajeel dengan wajah seperti anak kecil yang penuh kekaguman, "Waaaah, tidak ada yang susah untuk sang Iron Dragon Slayer dari Fairy Tail yang sangat kuat ini, hahaha." jawab Levy lalu tertawa karena kata-katanya sendiri, dan juga, Gajeel pun ikut tertawa juga, dengan penuh kebanggan terdengar di suaranya, tertawa bersamaan dengan si Bookwormnya itu.

Di lain tempat, di ujung Guild jauh dari Levy dan Gajeel, terlihat tiga orang. Dua dari mereka, dua laki-laki yang terlihat menyedihkan sekali, melihat Levy mereka bersama Gajeel, "_Leeeeeeeeeevy…_"sambil ditenangkan oleh satu perempuan berambut blonde.

Kembali bersama Gajeel dan Levy.

Di sela-sela tawa mereka mereda, Gajeel teringat akan buku itu. "Oh ya, Pendek, ini pesananmu, buku sihir kuno dari kota tempat pekerjaanku…" kata Gajeel sambil mencari buku tersebut di tasnya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan, mencari meja yang kosong untuk duduk. Setelah duduk, Gajeel mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang cukup besar dan tua, tapi masih cukup bagus, karena tidak terlihat lipatan-lipatan pada buku tersebut, seperti terbuat dari kertas yang benar-benar kuat. "…mencari buku ini yang membuat aku lama sekali dari kota sialan itu. Aku tidak se-!"

Gajeel terdiam, dia teringat akan mimpinya tadi. "Gajeel? Ada apa Gajeel?" tanya Levy dengan nada khawatir. Menyingkirkan pikiran yang tidak penting itu, Gajeel pun kembali melanjutkan.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak sengaja menemukan buku ini di perpustakaan kota sialan itu. Ini benar buku yang kau cari kan, Bookworm?"

Setelah Gajeel selesai bercerita, Levy pun melihat buku itu, "Wooooooaaah, benar Gajeel! Ini benar buku yang aku cari-cari!" mata Levy berbinar-binar melihat buku tersebut, dengan kagumnya diperhatikan dan digenggamnya terus buku itu oleh si Bookworm.

Setelah mendengar Levy, entah kenapa Gajeel merasakan sesuatu di hatinya, sesuatu seperti kekecewaan.

"Kau tahu Gajeel? Dalam buku ini terdapat sihir, yang aktif saat orang membacanya, dan memunculkan isi dari buku tersebut serta menceritakannya kepada pembacanya dengan sendirinya, seperti menonton film, hebat sekali kan?" ucap Levy pada Gajeel dengan bangganya. " Buku hebat ini, berjudu-"

"Yah, yah… benar-benar buku ajaib yang hebat ya", potong Gajeel tiba-tiba, sehingga membuat Levy tersentak. "Kalau sudah cukup, aku mau pulang. Pekerjaan kali ini benar-benar membuat badanku lelah semua. Dah Levy!" ucap Gajeel begitu saja sambil segera pergi keluar dari guild dengan ekspresi yg datar. Levy pun semakin kaget, dan terlebih lagi, hanya dia yang menyadari, bahwa dibalik wajahnya yang datar tersembunyi perasaan lain. Perasaan yang semakin lama, terasa seperti meneriakkan maksudnya. Bahwa dia, Gajeel, merasa kecewa.

* * *

"Haaaah... dasar Gajeel ini, hmm...", Levy menghela nafasnya, senyum mungil menghiasi wajahnya yg juga mungil itu.

Beberapa saat setelah Gajeel pergi dari guild, Levy pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar guild juga, tidak lupa dengan membawa bukunya. Saat di luar, Gajeel pun sudah tidak ada. Levy sekarang sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah Gajeel. Apa Levy tahu tempatnya? Untungnya si Bookworm ini pernah sempat menanyakan Gajeel dimana dia tinggal. Seingatnya, dulu Gajeel mengatakan bahwa dia tinggal di daerah pinggiran Magnolia. Dengan hanya berbekal perasaannya, Levy pun menuju daerah pinggir, mencari rumah Gajeel.

"Bisa-bisanya dia seperti itu hanya karena sebuah buku, hihihi", ucap Levy selagi dalam perjalannya ini. "Apa mungkin ya, Gajeel benar-benar..." kata-kata Levy pun terhenti, setelah di kejauhan, di dekat daerah pepohonan, agak jauh dari tempat pemukiman biasa, terlihat sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, namun tidak kecil.

Dengan papan kecil dari besi di depan rumah itu, bertuliskan 'Gajeel & Phanterlily' dengan bentuk tulisan yang cukup menarik untuk dilihat.

"..." untuk beberapa saat, Levy hanya terbengong melihat papan itu. "_Gajeel ternyata suka seperti itu..._" pikir si Bookworm kecil itu.

Dengan rasa percaya diri karena telah berhasil menemukan rumah Gajeel, Levy pun segera berlari ke arah rumah tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, Levy segera mengetuk pintu rumah itu, yang ternyata terbuat dari besi juga, dengan cepat.

*tok tok tok tok tok*

* * *

*tok tok tok tok tok*

Gajeel yang baru saja sampai rumahnya sedang tergeletak di kamarnya, merasa malas untuk melakukan apapun. Entah kenapa, dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain dari reaksi si Bookworm kecil itu, selain yang terjadi tadi. Tidak mendapatkan yang dia harapkan itu, Gajeel merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak di hatinya. Karena itu, badannya pun malas bergerak sedikitpun. Walaupun mendengar suara ketukan di pintunya. Dia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

Yaah, awalnya sih, karena ketukan itu tidak berhenti sama sekali.

Dengan berat hati dan gerutu jelas di wajahnya, Gajeel pun beranjak untuk membuka pintunya. "Ya... ya...! Akan segera aku buka, sialan!"

Saat Gajeel membukanya, dia pun disambut oleh sesuatu berwarna biru cerah, dengan senyuman mungil yang indah di wajahnya, milik seseorang yang tidak disangka Gajeel sama sekali.

"Hah...?" dan dia hanya bisa terbengong.

"Ga~ jeel", sapa si Bookworm kepada sang Iron Dragon kesayangannya.

* * *

Gerutu tersebut telah hilang dari wajah Gajeel, digantikan dengan ekspresi yang terlihat aneh, dengan rona merah kecil di sisi wajahnya. Sedangkan Levy masih tersenyum, dengan rona merah muda yang imut di pipinya.

Sesaat setelah Gajeel selesai bengong saat membuka pintu, dengan agak bingung akhirnya Gajeel mempersilahkan Levy masuk, yah, walau lebih terlihat seperti memaksa masuk. Yang manapun, Levy terlihat tidak mempedulikannya dan mengikuti Gajeel dari belakang dengan tersenyum senang. Di rumah yang ternyata cukup berantakan itu, sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk berseberangan di sebuah ruang yang bisa dibilang sebagai ruang tengah rumah tersebut, saking berantakannya.

Walaupun dia masih merasa percaya diri, tapi lama kelamaan, Levy pun mulai merasa agak canggung berdua sendiri dengan Gajeel, dalam diam. "Ehm, Gajeel, aku ingin bertanya", Levy pun memulai pembicaraan. "Hm", jawab Gajeel sambil mengangguk, dan wajahnya terlihat memaksa untuk serius.

"Gajeel, kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi?" tanya Levy. Levy sebenarnya bisa mengira mengapa Gajeel melakukan itu, tapi Levy ingin mencoba menanyakannya langsung.

"Eh?! Umm, ahh..." Gajeel pun mulai panik, bingung harus menjawab apa. Gajeel hanya bisa menggumam tidak jelas dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Melihat reaksi Gajeel yang lucu seperti itu, Levy mulai tertawa kecil, "Hihihi".

"He-hei! Apanya yang lucu, Bookworm!" wajah Gajeel semakin memerah melihat Levy tertawa seperti itu.

"Hihihi, iya iya Gajeel, maaf", ucap Levy sambil menenangkan dirinya.

"Hmph!" Gajeel memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendengus. Setelah Levy selesai tertawa, Levy pun tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus dan indah, di mata Gajeel.

"Gajeel, kau itu harusnya dengarkan dulu kata-kataku sampai selesai tadi", Levy pun memulai pembicaraannya. "Buku ini..." ucap Levy sambil menunjukkan buku tersebut, "...buku yang kau bawakan untukku itu, aku telah mencarinya kemana-mana, mencari di toko buku tua manapun, di perpustakaan kota, dan menggali informasi. Dan akhirnya aku mendapat informasi bahwa kemungkinan buku itu ada di kota tempatmu melakukan pekerjaan. Makanya aku meminta bantuanmu". Raut wajah Gajeel berangsur-angsur menjadi serius mendengar penjelasan Levy, yang menjelaskan dengan tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, buku ini menceritakan tentang Legenda Fiore dahulu sekali, bahkan sampai kembali ke jaman dimana naga masih banyak berkeliaran", sedikit rona pink mulai menghiasi wajah mungil Levy, "mungkin... mungkin ini dapat membantumu menemukan kembali nagamu, menemukan ayahmu kembali", sambil mengatakannya, Levy pun sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona pink yang makin terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Mendengar itu semua, membuat Gajeel menjadi sadar. Memang itu bukan reaksi yang diharapkan olehnya, tapi apa yang dikatakan Levy, menyadarkan Gajeel akan betapa baiknya Levy. Sejak dulu, Levy merupakan seseorang yang sangat baik dalam hidup Gajeel. Mimpi tidak jelas itu semua, membutakan Gajeel, membuatnya lupa bagaimana baiknya sebenarnya Levy itu.

Dan Gajeel teringat kembali, tentang apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada Bookworm pendek itu. Apa yang membuatnya tidak ingin melihatnya kesakitan, selalu ingin melindungi Bookworm pendek yang selalu memakai headband itu.

Kebaikan hatinya.

Dan kebaikannya yang tulus itu, seakan sekarang membersihkan diri Gajeel dari hal-hal yang melumpuhkan kepekaan hatinya. Heh, Gajeel pun tertawa terbahak-bahak jika memikirkan dirinya yang tadi, mengharapkan mimpi aneh untuk menjadi kenyataan. Buat apa mengharapkan mimpi yang tidak jelas, padahal kenyataannya, ribuan bahkan jutaan kali lebih baik dan berharga.

Senyum tulus, yang jarang sekali muncul, kini terpampang di wajah sang Iron Dragon Slayer. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Gajeel pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, menuju si Pendek kesayangannya itu, dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Gajeel pun melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain, dengan senyum tulus saling menghiasi wajah mereka. Gajeel duduk disamping Levy, dan segera mengambil buku tua itu. Dibukanya buku tersebut, dan lingkaran sihir serta huruf-huruf sihir kuno mulai keluar dari buku tersebut, memenuhi ruangan tersebut dengan memancarkan cahaya yang sangat indah, membuat dua penyihir itu saling terkagum. Di bawah sinar indah itu, tangan Gajeel bergerak kearah Levy disebelahnya, menggapai pundaknya dan merangkulnya dengan erat, dan mendekatkan kepala Levy ke pundaknya. Levy dengan senang hati merapatkan kepalanya di pundak Gajeel, menyandarkan dirinya pada Gajeel. Dan mereka pun menikmati cerita buku tersebut, saling menemani satu sama lain, tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Mereka berdua mengerti, walau tanpa kata-kata apapun, mereka sudah nyaman, menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain.

Karena bagi mereka, hanya kedekatan mereka berdua lah yang penting.

* * *

Brainstorming sekuat tenaga cuma dapet cerita kayak gini -. Jalan menjadi author sejati masih panjang B-O

Thanks for reading my friend! Review-nya selalu dinanti. Suka gak suka, please review! B-)


End file.
